The Reluctant Heroes
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Ia hanyalah manusia biasa, yang bisa hancur oleh kematian rekan-rekan seperjuangannya. Ia hanyalah manusia, yang bisa terluka ... dan mati.


**.**

_**The Reluctant Heroes**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**_

_Warning: OOC_

_A/N: selamat membaca!_

* * *

Pemuda dengan rambut cokelat eboni menghela napas panjang. Tangannya bergerak dengan cepat mengelap lemari-lemari itu. Ia berhenti sejenak dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Tangannya ia tarik ke atas lalu punggungnya ia lengkungkan ke belakang. Peluh jatuh mengalir lewat dahinya turun ke pelipis namun kemudian dihentikan oleh lengan bajunya yang ia gunakan sebagai pengganti sapu tangan.

Padahal ia baru saja selesai membersihkan ruangan ini, namun ia diminta untuk mengulangnya lagi oleh sang Kapten Survey Corps. Pemuda itu sudah memastikan setiap sudut ruangan untuk bersih dari debu, namun sang kapten tetap saja masih dapat menemukan kelalaiannya. Ia harus memastikannya benar-benar bersih atau mungkin ia akan menjadi umpan titan kali ini. Apalagi yang sedang ia bersihkan ini adalah ruangan milik sang kapten, tentu saja standar 'bersih' untuk ruangan ini lebih tinggi daripada ruangan lainnya.

Manik _emerald_-nya mengamati sekelilingnya dengan seksama, menjatuhkan pandangannya pada setiap benda dan sudut, memastikan tak ada satu inci pun yang luput dari pandangannya dan belum ia bersihkan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah rak buku besar yang terletak di tepi ruangan. Rak buku yang cukup tinggi dan terbuat dari kayu, rak itu penuh dengan buku-buku yang tertata rapi mengisi setiap baris. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, _banyak sekali bukunya_, batinnya.

Pemuda itu―Eren Yeager namanya―meletakkan kain lap basah yang dari tadi ia gunakan di atas meja tua yang berada di tengah ruangan. Kakinya ia langkahkan mendekati rak buku tersebut. Jarinya menelusuri setiap judul yang ada, menggumamkan judul-judul tersebut lewat bibirnya dengan volume yang kecil. Matanya meneliti berbagai jenis tulisan yang ada. Ada yang judulnya ditulis dengan tegak, tebal, merangkai dan bermacam-macam jenis lainnya.

Kebanyakan buku di sana adalah buku-buku dengan _hard cover_ berwarna tua. Merah, biru, hitam. Namun beberapa juga berwarna terang seperti biru muda atau putih. Ia bukanlah seorang penggemar buku, namun ia ingat dengan teman baiknya yang sangat menyukai buku itu. Ia yakin wajah temannya pasti akan berbinar-binar melihat koleksi ini, walaupun mungkin ini masih bukan apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan ruang baca milik kakeknya.

Eren pernah ikut dengannya ke ruang baca itu, dan ia ingat ketika ia terpaku di pintu masuk dengan mulut menganga memandang jumlah buku yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Saat itu ia masih kecil, dan ia mencoba menghitung buku tersebut satu per satu. Ah, bila sekarang ia ingat kembali, betapa bodohnya dirinya, menghitung jumlah buku yang kuantitasnya sangat banyak itu.

Ia terbatuk beberapa kali dan kembali dari ingatan masa kecilnya. Jarinya berhenti pada sebuah buku dengan judul berbahasa asing. Bibirnya mencoba melafalkan bahasa asing yang tertulis dengan warna emas itu, namun setelah mencoba dan gagal, ia menyerah.

Kemudian matanya jatuh pada sebuah kotak putih yang ada di samping buku itu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, ia tidak pernah sadar ada kotak dan benda-benda lain selain buku di rak itu. Ia tidak begitu memperhatikannya dengan seksama dan sekilas ia mengira rak itu hanya dipenuhi oleh buku-buku. Ternyata sang kapten menggunakan rak itu secara multifungsi selain sebagai tempat penyimpanan buku juga sebagai lemari.

Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengambil kotak itu, namun tanpa sengaja kotak itu malah jatuh dan isinya berhamburan. Ia pikir kotak itu kosong, namun ternyata ia salah. Eren berjongkok dan mulai memunguti benda itu satu per satu, dan kala itu ia baru menyadari apa yang berada dalam kotak tersebut.

Emblem-emblem Survey Corps yang tampak dikoyak dari jaket mereka.

Bukan hanya satu, namun mungkin puluhan atau ratusan. Beberapa dari mereka kotor oleh darah yang telah mengering ataupun tanah dan debu. Eren diam dan menatap tak percaya pada tumpukan emblem itu.

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke rak itu lagi, dan matanya menemukan kotak lain dengan model sama terletak hanya di sebelah kotak ini. Tak percaya dengan dugaannya, ia bangkit dan mengambil kotak itu. Tutup putihnya ia lepaskan, dan ia menemukan benda-benda yang sama dengan yang ada dalam kotak pertama.

Yang benar saja, ia memang tidak yakin pasti, namun Eren sudah dapat menerka-nerka milik siapa emblem-emblem yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu.

Bila memang benar dugaannya, maka emblem-emblem ini adalah milik _mereka _yang telah gugur.

Ia tidak tahu pasti kapan sang kapten bergabung dalam Survey Corps ataupun mulai mengumpulkan emblem-emblem ini. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia telah melakukannya dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Ini mengingatkannya pada betapa banyak nyawa yang telah hilang selama ini. Bertarung dan berjuang kemudian mati dalam sekejap. Beberapa mungkin tak sempat untuk mengingat keluarga mereka pada detik-detik terakhir mereka. Mereka berlatih selama 3 tahun lamanya, membulatkan tekad mereka untuk masuk dalam divisi paling berbahaya ini.

Banyak yang mengatakan anggota Survey Corps hanyalah orang-orang bodoh yang cari mati. Namun Eren tahu mereka salah, orang-orang yang telah masuk dalam divisi ini adalah prajurit-prajurit yang telah menyerahkan jantung mereka pada raja dan rela mati deminya. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang akan mengubah dunia. Mereka bertarung dengan beraninya walau pada detik berikutnya mereka bisa saja mati.

Mereka adalah pahlawan.

Eren mengertakkan gigi-giginya, ia menarik napas dalam, kemudian mengembuskannya. Tidak, mereka tidak mati sia-sia, tanpa mereka maka Survey Corps kini takkan bisa memiliki informasi sebanyak ini mengenai para titan dan dunia luar.

Ia menutup kembali kotak itu dan meletakkannya kembali pada tempatnya. Kemudian ia mulai merapikan emblem-emblem yang masih berceceran di lantai dan menaruhnya kembali ke dalam kotak.

"Oi, Eren, apa kau sudah selesai?"

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka diiringi dengan suara milik sang kapten. Eren mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sang kapten dengan kemoceng di tangan. Alisnya tampak sedikit mengangkat ketika melihat apa yang sedang Eren kerjakan. Ia memandang kosong ke arah keadaan berantakan yang ada di lantai, mungkin memori-memori mengenai rekan seperjuangannya kembali padanya bagaikan video yang diputar ulang. Detik-detik terakhir mereka, ekspresi mereka, keberanian dan ketakutan mereka.

Ia mendekati Eren dan ikut memunguti emblem-emblem itu. Sang kapten tak pernah mengatakan ini pada seorang pun; ia sangat sering memimpikan rekan-rekannya, baik itu mengenai mereka sedang bercanda tawa ataupun mengenai mereka sedang menatap horor pada monster-monster itu. Karena itulah ia lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen yang ada hingga pagi daripada tidur dalam biliknya. Namun sebagai makhluk hidup, ia tetaplah membutuhkan istirahat dan tidur, mimpi-mimpi itu tak dapat ia hindari secara total.

"Ini adalah tanda bahwa mereka pernah ada dan bertarung dengan berani," ucap sang kapten.

"Hm," menjadi respon singkat Eren.

Setelah emblem terakhir dimasukkan ke dalam kotak putih itu, Eren mengambil tutupnya dan berniat menutupnya. Namun sang kapten menahan tangannya. Eren mengerutkan alisnya bingung, mengapa ia tidak boleh menyimpan kotak ini?

Pertanyaan itu terjawab ketika sang kapten mengeluarkan beberapa emblem lagi dari sakunya. Ia meletakkannya dalam kotak itu untuk bergabung dengan _yang lain_. Eren menatapnya sejenak lalu menutup kotak itu dan menyimpannya dengan rapi di tempatnya. Ia perhatikan dua kotak serupa yang berjejer itu.

"Sudah banyak yang telah gugur," gumam Eren.

"... Tidak semua emblem prajurit yang gugur berada di sini. Kautahu ini hanya sebagian dari mereka." Tampaknya Eren tidak menyadarinya ketika tangan sang kapten terkepal dengan erat, menahan rasa kesalnya, amarahnya dan sakitnya bahwa ia sebagai penyandang titel Prajurit Terkuat yang dipercaya oleh mereka tak bisa menyelamatnya nyawa-nyawa itu. Wajahnya tak menggambarkan apapun, ia bukan pria yang kaya ekspresi. Ia tidak seperti pemuda di sampingnya yang semua keadaan hatinya dapat kaubaca dari raut muka. Sang kapten ini adalah pria yang hanya akan memandangi mayat rekannya dengan tatapan kosong, ia takkan jatuh terpuruk dan menangis, ia takkan berteriak dengan sisa tenaganya.

Ia hanya akan diam, dan menatap mereka, dan meminta maaf dalam hati―_berulang-ulang_.

Kapten Levi dari Survey Corps, sang Prajurit Terkuat, jugalah manusia biasa. Ia juga memiliki limit dalam aksi yang ia lakukan, ia tak dapat menjadi pahlawan bagi semua orang. Terkadang mungkin ia harus memasang topeng kapten yang berhati dingin dan meninggalkan rekan-rekan seperjuangannya untuk mati. Ia menjadikan mereka umpan untuk sasaran yang lebih besar. Beban pada pundaknya terlalu berat, ia bisa saja jatuh dan menjadi gila karena ini.

Namun mereka semua yang masuk dalam divisi Survey Corps memanglah orang-orang _gila_, tidak?

Kautahu seperti apa dunia luar itu―tidak, dunia luar tidaklah indah dan bercahaya dengan kupu-kupu, namun luas, mengerikan penuh tanda tanya dengan monster pemakan manusia berukuran raksasa yang tidak segan-segan mengoyak tubuhmu, memasukkannya dalam perut buncit mereka sebagai kesenangan. Kau diberikan pilihan untuk memperpanjang hidupmu atau memperpendeknya, dan kau dengan sudi memilih untuk memperpendeknya. Tidakkah hanya orang-orang gila yang akan melakukannya?

Sang kapten menundukkan kepalanya, kepalan tangannya ia longgarkan―ia dapat merasakan perih pada telapak tangannya.

Ia membuang mukanya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, "bantu aku di bawah bila kau sudah selesai."

"Ah, tunggu, Kapten!" panggil Eren. Sang kapten menghentikan langkahnya, "... Apa, bocah sialan?" jawabnya dengan kosakata kasar. Tidak, ia tidak sedang marah. Hanya saja, kosakata yang ia gunakan memang demikian, mungkin ini juga pengaruh lingkungan tempatnya tinggal dulu.

Eren menundukkan kepalanya, "bila Anda butuh seseorang untuk diajak bicara, Anda tahu Anda bisa mencari saya."

Sang kapten bergeming pada tempatnya, ia memisahkan bibirnya, niatnya ingin menjawab, namun tak ada kata-kata yang berhasil lolos dari kerongkongan. Bibir itu ia katupkan kembali, ia tak dapat merespon, jadi apa gunanya dibiarkan terbuka?

Sesungguhnya sang kapten bukannya tak dapat menjawab, ia bisa saja merespon dengan kata-kata kasarnya seperti biasa, atau lebih mudahnya lagi, siapa yang peduli dengan respon? Ia bisa langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan bocah 15 tahun itu.

Namun ia bimbang, sebagian dari dirinya ingin mengatakan 'ya, tolong hibur aku', sedangkan sebagian yang lain terus mengulang 'aku baik-baik saja'.

"Hei, bocah..." _Aku hancur, tolong hibur aku._

Sang kapten mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, "... Cepat selesaikan tugasmu dan pastikan kali ini kau tak menyisakan debu sedikitpun." Kakinya melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, pintunya ia tutup dengan bunyi debaman lembut.

Ya, tak perlu ada yang tahu. Tak perlu ada satu jiwa pun yang tahu betapa hancurnya dia. Rekan-rekan yang mati, elu-eluan yang ditujukan padanya, ratusan pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap, percaya bahwa ialah yang akan membawa umat manusia pada kemenangan. Semua itu membuatnya semakin hancur, beban di pundaknya semakin berat, semakin tak masuk akal untuk dipikul.

Menangisi rekan-rekannya bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan, dan mungkin dikarenakan oleh itu orang-orang semakin memandangnya tak terkalahkan. Padahal, ia hanyalah manusia biasa dengan jangka kehidupan yang terbatas, ia bisa terluka, ia bisa _mati_.

Tak perlu ada yang tahu, karena yang harus ia lakukan hanya terus maju.

* * *

_**End.**_

* * *

_A/N: semakin dekat ending saya semakin nggak tahu mau namatinnya gimana orz te-terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiksi yang tampaknya gagal dalam segala poin ini sampai akhir orz_

_**edited [09.27.13] **dengan masukan dari Akacchin  
_


End file.
